Game Night
by drafter
Summary: Um jogador nato. Daqueles que não jogam para perder. Hisoka fez suas apostas: até quando Machi aguentaria antes que ele conseguisse a quebrar? / Fic com conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos.
1. All-in

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Por favor, respeite a classificação etária. Alguns Trigger Warnings: sangue, abuso, violência e conteúdo sexual. Leia por sua conta e risco.

Se quer uma história fofinha, melhor procurar outra fic.

E claro, Hunter x Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas brinco com eles nas horas vagas.

* * *

 _"Just because I can, doesn't mean that I will_  
 _But I'm about to break you"_

 _("I'm About To Break You", New Years Day)_

* * *

A porta enferrujada rangeu ao ser empurrada para trás. Um ruído tétrico encheu o ar, se arrastando pelo enorme espaço vazio. Hisoka passou pela porta e a fechou, selando a luz natural do lado de fora.

Aquele túnel militar abandonado, com seus suportes de madeira e paredes de pedra, cheirava a umidade. Das lâmpadas que pendiam do teto, mais da metade estavam quebradas, espalhando cacos finos e cortantes pelo musgo que crescia no chão. As poucas que restavam inteiras mal iluminavam a extensa passagem.

Hisoka atravessou o túnel com um passo lento, porém decidido. Parou na metade do caminho e abaixou a cabeça, despertando os sentidos. Sorriu.

Linhas invisíveis cortaram o ar, brilhantes como nunca aos olhos de Hisoka. Ele agachou para escapar da investida, pulando para trás ao se levantar.

Os fios voaram até ele de novo — quase o dobro dessa vez. Vinham entrepostos, formando uma teia quadriculada com milhares de pontas e pouquíssimo espaço para fugas. Hisoka precisou dar mais uma cambalhota para trás, se elevando até o teto no meio do movimento, preso pela sua Bungee Gum.

— Vejo que conseguiu se soltar — ele falou, ainda do alto — Esteve esse tempo todo esperando por mim?

Não ouviu nenhuma resposta em retorno, a não ser um suspiro abafado. Ele também não a via sob aquela luz fraca, mas sabia que Machi continuava ali. Podia sentir a fúria dela por toda parte, preenchendo o túnel. Uma fúria imensa, avassaladora. Contra ele, e ele apenas.

Oh, isso seria divertido!

Hisoka desceu com cuidado, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso cínico dos lábios. Machi atacou novamente, com os punhos dessa vez. Alternou em socos com a direita e a esquerda, tão rápidos quanto podia. O mágico precisou dar um passo para trás, mantendo o corpo na defensiva enquanto desviava de cada golpe, a igualando em velocidade.

Machi interrompeu abruptamente a sequência de socos e saltou para o escuro, se escondendo nas sombras. Lançou um de seus fios de nen até a estrutura de madeira mais próxima, fazendo com que a linha se enroscasse com firmeza. Agarrada ao próprio nen, tomou impulsou e se balançou no ar. Fez uma trajetória circular, conseguindo contornar o corpo de Hisoka e jogar os dois pés em suas costas.

Ele previu o ataque, mas ainda assim perdeu o equilíbrio. Conseguiu se virar para ela antes de cair e lançou a Bungee Gum, que se prendeu na cintura de Machi. Ficaram os dois suspensos no ar: ela, segura pela corda de nen amarrada na madeira; ele, pelo Bungee Gum preso a ela.

Machi endureceu o rosto, o olhando com raiva. Sabia que se soltasse sua linha, cairia em cima dele. Por outro lado, o nen de Hisoka era forte o suficiente para segurar o seu peso sem se romper e sem permitir que ela recuasse.

O mágico sorriu novamente, atraindo a desconfiança de Machi. Com a mão livre, puxou uma carta do bolso, a segurando entre os dedos. Ela arregalou os olhos. Hisoka arremessou a carta, que fincou uma das pontas no teto. Antes disso, porém, cortou como uma navalha o fio a qual Machi se agarrava, e despencaram, ele e ela, no chão de terra.

Ela se levantou imediatamente, mas era tarde. Seus punhos já estavam presos pela aura de Hisoka, e ela foi puxada violentamente para trás até a parede de pedra.

Ele levantou e ajeitou os cabelos enquanto ia até ela. Machi espumava de raiva.

— Devia ter fugido quando se soltou — falou, se aproximando.

— Nunca sem matar você primeiro!

As palavras soaram doces ao ouvido de Hisoka, quase um estimulante. Ele podia sentir o calor vindo dela, o rosto vermelho, os olhos assassinos. Por baixo das calças, seu corpo reagiu na mesma hora.

Sem conseguir resistir, Hisoka levou a mão até o pescoço de Machi. Sentiu as veias pulsando debaixo de seus dedos, as contrações involuntárias da garganta a medida que ele apertava. Machi não cedeu. Continuou o fuzilando com o olhar, mesmo quando a unha afiada do seu polegar agora lhe apertava o lábio inferior. E quando ele forçou o dedo entre os dentes da garota, ela os abriu o suficiente apenas para fechá-los com força em uma mordida que o fez soltá-la na mesma hora.

Hisoka olhou para a própria mão. Marcas de dentes envolviam seu dedo, tingidas ligeiramente de vermelho pelo pouco sangue que ela conseguiu arrancar. Se sua reação tivesse demorado um pouco mais, Machi lhe arrancaria o dedo fora, tinha certeza.

A ideia fez seu membro latejar ainda mais.

— Por que me trouxe aqui, seu maníaco? — ela gritou. Ainda estava presa ao Bungee Gum na parede.

— Eu já falei — respondeu, alisando o dedo machucado — Queria fazer seu Danchou sair da toca. Pelo visto, não funcionou...

— Mentiroso... Você não precisa de mim para ir atrás de Chrollo.

Hisoka a olhou com curiosidade. Ela o afrontava com seus olhos azuis pigmentados de ódio. Se aproximou novamente e colocou o seu rosto paralelo ao dela.

— É duro admitir que foi deixada para trás, não é mesmo? — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Machi urrou. Puxou o corpo com força e conseguiu se jogar para frente, se desprendendo do Bungee Gum e o empurrando. Se tinha conseguido por conta própria, ou se Hisoka a tinha liberado de propósito, ele nunca revelaria.

Ela avançou contra ele de novo, dessa vez prendendo em cada mão uma das extremidades de sua linha de nen. Pulou com leveza, investindo em um chute na barriga de Hisoka que fez seu corpo se curvar para frente. Na mesma hora, envolveu o pescoço do mágico com a linha entre suas mãos, e a cruzou com um laço na nuca. Foi a sua vez de colocá-lo contra a parede.

— Você acha que pode acabar a Ryodan? — Machi vociferou.

— Não devia se preocupar tanto... — Ele sentiu o fio comprimir ainda mais seu pescoço — Já que obviamente eles não se preocupam tanto assim com você.

— Você não sabe nada sobre nós!

— É só ver a rapidez com que fui substituído na Trupe — Hisoka continuou — Se você morrer, Machi, será tão substituível quanto eu...

— Não se compare a mim! — ela gritou. Apertou a linha no pescoço musculoso do mágico, deixando-a afundar na pele — Você é um traidor!

— E você é só uma pata da aranha.

Hisoka podia sentir o coração da garota, acelerado como nunca tinha visto antes. O calor que ela emanava parecia ter aumentado.

— Você devia ter mais cuidado com as palavras — ela disse, entre os dentes — Posso te matar agora mesmo.

— E por que não mata? — ele perguntou, voltando a exibir o sorriso canalha.

As mãos de Machi tremiam. Todo o seu corpo tremia. A linha deixava uma marca avermelhada no pescoço de Hisoka, mas nem isso era capaz de apagar aquele sorriso odioso de seu rosto.

— Porque você não consegue — Hisoka respondeu calmamente, diante da imobilidade da garota.

Com a palma aberta, empurrou o abdomen de Machi para trás, fazendo a jovem soltar o fio que mantinha enroscado em seu pescoço e jogando seu corpo para longe. Ela caiu de costas no chão, metros adiante.

— Eu te odeio, Hisoka... — ela falou, sentando no chão e se forçando a levantar. A boca deixava escorrer um pequeno filete de sangue, resultado do imenso choque sentido em seus órgãos internos.

— Amor, ódio... não é tudo a mesma coisa?

Caminhou na direção dela, sentindo com a mão a marca profunda que ela deixara em seu pescoço. Resolveria isso com sua Textura Surpresa depois. Agora, ele só pensava em outra coisa. Machi estava exatamente do jeito que ele queria.

Ela tentou evadir para o lado quando ele chegou mais perto, mas não conseguiu ser rápida o bastante. Hisoka se jogou na frente e a enlaçou pela cintura, apertando o corpo dela ao seu.

— Devia ter fugido antes — repetiu — Mas eu sabia que você me esperaria.

Hisoka lambeu o sangue que descia pelo queixo de Machi.

— O que você quer comigo? — ela perguntou, a raiva ainda aparente na voz.

— Eu? — ele riu — O que _você_ quer, Machi? — falou em seu ouvido, tão próximo que ela podia sentir sua respiração roçando a nuca.

Machi tentou se afastar, mas estava imobilizada pelo braço de Hisoka — que conseguia ser ainda mais forte que a Bungee Gum.

— Eu vou cortar você em pedaços — ela respondeu, também em seu ouvido, já que era impossível mover o rosto.

Hisoka revirou os olhos de tesão na mesma hora. Machi não viu a expressão de prazer que provocou no mágico, mas podia sentir o volume do seu baixo ventre a tocando sob as roupas.

— Eu vou te destruir — ela continuou — Arrancar seus olhos como arranquei cada um dos Kurta.

— Oh, Machi... — Hisoka gemeu.

Machi sentiu seu coração palpitar. Geralmente não via prazer em matar. Apenas o fazia como um trabalho qualquer — desinteressante na maioria dos casos. A hipótese de cumprir cada uma daquelas promessas, no entanto, a deixou mais ansiosa do que o normal.

O braço ainda a mantinha segura, colada a ele, mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que ela já tivesse experimentado. Todo o corpo dele era pesado, na verdade. E de perto, ainda mais musculoso. Poderia tentar o quanto quisesse, mas nunca se soltaria se ele assim não o quisesse.

Hisoka, sim, poderia matá-la a qualquer momento. Quebraria seu pescoço com a facilidade de quem quebra um galho seco. Seu coração deu um pulo ao pensar nisso, mas não de medo. Não, ela não estava apavorada.

Machi engoliu em seco. Estava excitada.

De repente, sentiu algo machucando seu pescoço. Reprimiu o grito ao perceber que ele a estava mordendo, descendo de sua orelha até o começo do ombro.

Ela ficou imóvel. Não daria a ele o prazer de uma reação sua.

Hisoka percebeu o jogo que ela estava fazendo, mas não se incomodou. Em breve, ela estaria implorando por ele.

Correu a mão livre até os cabelos da garota. Arrebentou o laço que os prendia e deixou a cascata cor de rosa cair sobre os ombros apenas para mais tarde ter o prazer de puxá-los. Continuou deslizando a mão pelas costas de Machi e localizou o nó que amarrava a faixa da blusa. O desfez com a mesma violência.

Afrouxou o braço que a apertava pela cintura e permitiu que enfim ela se afastasse alguns centímetros. Um pequeno vão se abriu entre eles. O quimono de Machi, agora sem a faixa, ficou ligeiramente folgado sobre seu corpo, mostrando parte da pele.

Ela, mais uma vez, não reagiu.

Hisoka apenas contemplou seu rosto, resistindo a tentação de afastar as pontas do quimono e revelar os seios de Machi, que subiam e desciam acompanhando sua respiração. Sabia que era isso que ela esperava dele, e ele detestava ser previsível.

— É sua última chance — anunciou — Vá embora, Machi.

Ela estranhou por um segundo aquela suposta piedade repentina. Seu rosto se confundiu por um instante, mas logo transformou a estranheza em um sorriso sádico — o primeiro que se permitia desde que fora arrastada até aquele túnel abandonado.

— Não enquanto você ainda estiver respirando — respondeu.

Se aproveitando da brecha momentânea, Machi empurrou o braço de Hisoka com o cotovelo, ao mesmo tempo em que contornava o tornozelo do mágico com um dos pés e o arrastava com força. Hisoka foi ao chão com a rasteira.

No segundo seguinte, Machi estava sobre ele, sentada sobre seu tronco. Um de seus braços forçava o pescoço do mágico para baixo, enquanto o outro prendia uma das mãos de Hisoka ao lado do rosto. As pontas do seu quimono penderam soltas quando ela inclinou seu corpo sobre o dele.

— Vou fazer você se arrepender de cada minuto em que me manteve aqui — ela sussurrou, fazendo questão de chegar o mais perto possível de seu rosto. Teve uma vontade estúpida de morder aqueles lábios, de manchar de sangue aquela maquiagem branca, de destruí-lo por completo.

Ele apenas sorriu, como de costume.

Machi apertou ainda mais seu pescoço para baixo, sentindo o pomo-de-adão saliente. Sentiu também o ar frio do túnel tocando sua pele, o que a fez lembrar do quimono aberto. Estava com os seios completamente vulneráveis, a dois centímetros de Hisoka.

Ao menos ele não poderia vê-los, já que seu braço fazia uma barreira que impedia o mágico de descer os olhos para seu tronco. Tampouco poderia tocá-los.

O frio a arrepiou novamente. Ou teria sido a mera ideia de ser tocada por ele?

Machi estremeceu. De repente, sentiu a mão quente de Hisoka encostando em suas costas, pele com pele. Apenas um dos braços do mágico estava preso, o outro continuava solto. E agora deslizava languidamente pela sua cintura.

Ela respirou devagar e profundamente, atenta ao movimento dos dedos de Hisoka que subiam pela lateral de seu tronco. As unhas longas e afiadas arranharam sua pele, deixando uma sensação de ardência.

A mão continuou subindo pelo corpo de Machi , e ela prendeu o ar quando sentiu ele se aproximar de seus seios. Chegou a piscar demoradamente, antecipando a sensação. E quando ela veio, Machi não conseguiu segurar um gemido baixo.

A mão de Hisoka envolveu por completo o pequeno seio esquerdo de Machi. Ele o apertou com força, cravando as unhas na pele e arrancando da jovem mais um suspiro. Fez o mesmo com o lado direito, o comprimindo, o arranhando, o tomando por inteiro.

Quando Machi deu por si, já não estava mais prendendo Hisoka como antes. Agora, o mágico tinha os dois braços livres, que usou para arrancar de vez a blusa da jovem. E para derrubá-la no chão, invertendo os papéis.

Machi sentiu o musgo pegajoso do chão em contato com as costas desnudas, seguido de uma dor perfurante. Estava deitada sobre os cacos de vidro das lâmpadas quebradas, com Hisoka mergulhado sobre ela, a língua áspera lambendo as feridas que ele próprio fizera em seus seios.

Ela fechou os olhos, extasiada.

A dor nas costas era penetrante. Seu sangue se misturava ao musgo no chão.

Empurrou a cabeça para trás ao mesmo tempo em que o agarrou pelos cabelos, como se o proibindo de interromper o ato. Agora, iria até o fim.

Poderia matá-lo depois.


	2. Bluff

_I'll turn to something you won't like_  
 _Heartless tonight, you'll hate me in time_  
 _I'm warning you now this is it?_

 _("I'm about to break you", New Years Day)_

* * *

Hisoka não pretendia parar. Não enquanto não extraísse de Machi tudo o que queria, tudo o que vinha querendo desde a primeira vez que a viu, que trocou com ela a primeira dúzia de palavras, que sentiu a perfeição com que ela controlava cada aspecto do seu nen.

Ela era difícil. Difícil de um jeito que ele gostava. Difícil de um jeito quase profissional — apesar do amadorismo encantador com que às vezes deixava transparecer certas emoções. Uma dicotomia deliciosa que ele não se cansava de desejar.

Vê-la sucumbindo daquele jeito era quase motivo para dar-se por satisfeito. Mas Hisoka queria mais. Queria conhecer os limites de Machi, queria provocá-la até o extremo, queria alcançar sua fronteira entre dor e prazer e parar ali, no limiar, ameaçadoramente se equilibrando entre os dois lados.

E, acima de tudo, queria vê-la suplicando por ele.

Oh, isso seria _muito_ divertido!

Hisoka a olhou de soslaio enquanto ainda se ocupava com seus seios. Machi tinha os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta e os dedos ainda firmes entre os cabelos do mágico. Por pura provocação, ele a mordeu. Apertou seu mamilo entre os dentes enquanto a observava e a viu empurrar a cabeça ainda mais para trás, abrindo a boca como se tentando puxar o ar. Os dedos repuxaram seu couro cabeludo e Hisoka sorriu diante da reação. Pensou em repetir o gesto, mas se conteve. Voltaria a ele mais tarde.

Desceu o rosto pela cintura de Machi, fazendo as mãos o acompanharem. O short que encontrou no meio do caminho foi arrancado com pressa, deslizando pelas pernas da garota junto do resto das roupas — polainas, meias e sapatos.

A admirou por um segundo, tão forte e vulnerável ao mesmo tempo. Entregue, mas ainda assim, contida. Machi era seu desafio particular, sempre fora. Quebrar aquela proteção que ela erguia sempre que ele se aproximava demais era quase sua obsessão. A deixar nua, por dentro e por fora. A fazer escancarar os seus desejos mais íntimos, aqueles que ela não ousava admitir nem para si mesmo.

A deixar de joelhos.

Machi reabriu os olhos e agora o encarava ofegante, apoiando os dois cotovelos no chão para conseguir erguer um pouco o corpo. Ele a olhou de volta. Ofereceu um sorriso de segundas intenções e continuou a fitando nos olhos enquanto demoradamente retirava sua calcinha. A respiração de Machi ficou ainda mais pesada quando ele a despiu por completo. Hisoka podia ouvir dali seus batimentos cardíacos. Fez questão de manter os olhos fixos em seu rosto ao se debruçar sobre ela, a língua umedecendo os próprios lábios como se antecipasse o gosto que Machi teria.

Ela não aguentou.

Desabou com as costas no chão no mesmo segundo em que ele a tocou. O vidro entrou ainda mais fundo na pele, espécie de sintonia com o homem que ela deixava se afundar também entre suas pernas. Seu gemido foi inevitavelmente mais alto dessa vez.

Tentou alcançar seus cabelos novamente, mas tudo que conseguiu foi tocar de leve nas pontas. Desistiu, contorcendo o corpo. As garras de Hisoka apertavam suas coxas, as segurando abertas, o dando espaço mais do que suficiente para a devorar.

E ele podia sentir o tremor de Machi. Os gemidos que ela não se preocupava em abafar. A maneira como puxava o ar, como se lhe faltasse oxigênio o suficiente para dar vazão ao seu coração acelerado. Hisoka previa os espasmos que ela teria em breve e, conscientemente, apertou ainda mais suas coxas. Deixaria marcas em Machi que demorariam a sumir.

Mas, em vez de continuar, parou. Interrompeu o ato de uma maneira estratégica e cruel, impedindo por pouco que ela alcançasse o clímax que vinha ansiando.

Machi arfava. Mais uma vez esticou os braços, procurando por ele e não o encontrando. O lançou um olhar inquisidor, quase colérico, como se aquela interrupção tivesse sido uma das decisões mais imperdoáveis de Hisoka.

— Para que a pressa? — ele perguntou. Se inclinou sobre suas bochechas coradas, que pareciam arder em brasas — Estou apenas começando — cochichou.

Hisoka levantou e deu as costas para ela. Tirou a parte de cima das vestes, exibindo a faixa que envolvia seu tronco. Começou a desenrolar com cuidado. Machi o olhou incrédula.

— É irritante como você acha que tudo tem que ser do seu jeito — disse, começando a levantar também.

Ele se virou. A viu se esticando para alcançar os shorts e as outras peças de roupa. Imediatamente atirou uma de suas cartas, que cortou o ar rente aos dedos de Machi. Ela instintivamente retraiu o braço.

— Você não vai precisar disso — falou.

Hisoka foi até ela e a puxou para cima. A empurrou contra parede de novo. Machi tinha chamas no lugar dos olhos. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele não permitiu. Colou seus lábios no dela em um beijo violento, demorado, que a deixou sem ar.

Machi se acendeu novamente, sentindo o torso nu de Hisoka comprimindo o dela, apertando seus seios ainda doloridos. Ela levou as mãos até suas costas e o pressionou, trazendo seu corpo para ainda mais perto. Fez o mesmo com a nuca, agarrando-o pelos cabelos e o forçando em sua direção. Em um momento, o mordeu — não de leve, mas com ardor, com o mesmo desejo sôfrego de antes.

E não o deixou interromper dessa vez.

Logo, o gosto metálico do sangue invadiu suas bocas, e Machi soube que ele estava se deleitando com aquilo tanto quanto ela. O podia sentir, pressionando sua virilha, ainda mais forte do que sentira da outra vez.

Sua vontade, no entanto, era o de sentir por inteiro, sem aquela calça folgada atrapalhando o contato. Queria o tocar, assim como ele a havia tocado. Queria — e Machi sentiu um arrepio ao pensar isso — também o causar dor.

Afastaram o rosto por um instante. Ela tentou alcançar a cintura do mágico, mas com um gesto brusco, ele a virou de costas. Voltou a espremê-la contra a parede, passando a mão pelas marcas que o vidro causara em seu corpo.

Afundou a unha em uma das feridas. Machi gritou, contraindo o corpo. Finalmente sentiu seu membro, já completamente livre. A acariciava por trás, em uma ameaça provocativa do que aconteceria em breve.

E ela sabia que ele não seria gentil. Que a invadiria com força, repentino, sem a menor delicadeza. E pior, que o faria por onde bem entendesse. Mas Machi não poderia evitar. Ela não _queria_ evitar. Todo seu corpo clamava por ele, de um jeito tortuoso que parecia alimentar ainda mais sua libido. Aceitava resignada as dores que acompanhavam aquela volúpia. Mais do que isso: cobiçava-as.

Machi sentiu as unhas afiadas subindo pelo pescoço. Pressentiu o ataque. Sua cabeça se esticou para trás ao ter os cabelos puxados de maneira brutal por Hisoka. Ela arquejou, se desmanchando em um suspiro. E com total domínio sobre seu corpo, Hisoka a penetrou, impetuoso e selvagem como ela imaginou que seria.

Ali, naquele túnel abandonado, naquele lugar inóspito e sujo, ela foi dele.

Se deixou possuir, com uma violência que nunca pensou que permitiria antes. Ofereceu seu corpo e seus gemidos, um sacrifício que fazia em troca daquele prazer carnal. O deixaria a matar naquele momento, se ele assim quisesse.

E a julgar pelas investidas truculentas, era o que ele pretendia. Forçava seu corpo sobre o dela, aprofundando-se mais a cada movimento, mantendo os cabelos presos em seus dedos, a deixando sem espaço para ação.

Machi estava quase delirando quando sentiu ser libertada por um instante. Ela mal teve tempo de pensar; com mais uma brutalidade, Hisoka a virou novamente, deixando-a de frente. Agarrou-a pela cintura e a ergueu, para se encaixar mais uma vez enquanto ela o enlaçava com as pernas. Empurrou com força suas costas machucadas contra a parede de pedra.

Ela gritou ao sentir a pele esfolar. A visão estava completamente nublada, fosse pelas pálpebras que caiam pesadas de prazer, fosse pelas experiências sensoriais que bloqueavam qualquer tentativa de se manter racional.

Os gemidos de Hisoka também lhe invadiam os ouvidos, se misturando aos seus. Eram dois corpos em sincronia, sangue e suor se mesclando em um contato visceral, quase animalesco.

E de uma maneira completamente imprevisível, ela o sentiu novamente nos seios. A mordida veio abrupta, inconsequente, dolorosa, carregada de luxúria. A fez explodir na mesma hora.

Um som gutural escapou da garganta. Machi se desmanchou, sentindo o gozo a invadir uma, duas, múltiplas e infinitas vezes.

Se esqueceu de quem era, de onde estava, com quem estava. Queria apenas segurar aquela sensação pelo máximo de tempo possível, a prender entre as pernas e prolongar o quanto pudesse. Até o grito de Hisoka lhe pareceu distante.

Pois ele também se desmanchava dentro dela, quente e abundante. Intenso. Deixou que a secreção se escorresse pelas coxas, a sujando, a impregnando com seu cheiro. A contaminando de sua essência.

Relutou em se afastar, mas por fim a soltou, deixando uma Machi de pernas trêmulas no chão. Ela precisou se escorar na parede, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

Hisoka esboçou um sorriso vitorioso. Ajeitou os cabelos e se aproximou para beijá-la, mas Machi virou o rosto.

— É assim que me agradece? — perguntou, o tom de ironia na voz.

— Eu ainda não acabei com você.

Hisoka riu, se sentindo subitamente excitado de novo.

Machi também sorriu, com uma frieza que em qualquer outro momento seria assustadora.

Ela não precisou nem mexer as mãos para que os filamentos de nen surgissem pelos antebraços do mágico, prensando seus músculos.

Hisoka prendeu a respiração.

Era exatamente o que ele queria.


	3. Royal Straight Flush

"Cross my heart and lick my scars  
Play with me get ripped apart"

("I'm about to break you", New Years Day)

* * *

Hisoka estava dominado. Pelo menos era assim que Machi o encarava. Tinha os braços presos, firmes e puxados para trás. Tinha os olhos vendados, pelo emaranhado de fios que ela criara a partir da própria aura. Eles comprimiam suas têmporas, apertavam seus olhos, se amarravam com força na parte de trás da cabeça.

Estava de joelhos no chão. Machi o forçara para baixo e agora o encarava de cima, puxando seu queixo em sua direção.

— Foi tudo um jogo, não foi? — ela perguntou, a mão firme em seu queixo — Você me trouxe não para lutar com Chrollo. Você queria lutar _comigo_.

Hisoka riu. Estava sorrindo desde que tivera os braços atados. Não oferecia — e nem pretendia oferecer — nenhuma resistência.

— E você também não queria? — ele falou — Não foi por isso que me esperou?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas continuou o contemplando do alto. Passou o dedo pelo machucado nos lábios do mágico, que ela fizera com a mordida. Tocou a mancha escura de sangue, estancado durante o beijo. Ela quase podia sentir o gosto novamente.

Subiu a mão pelo seu rosto. Puxou seus cabelos para trás, expondo o pescoço. A marca feita pelo quase estrangulamento também estava lá, funda na pele pálida de Hisoka. Uma onda súbita de calor a atingiu e Machi se sentiu poderosa ao tê-lo a seus pés daquele jeito, controlado. Um animal, que ela dominara. Que _ela_ marcara. E que marcaria ainda mais.

— Você tem razão — ela disse, o acertando com um soco inesperado que jogou seu rosto para o lado.

O sorriso sádico do mágico ficou ainda maior.

O acertou de novo, dessa vez manchando os punhos com o sangue que escapava pelo nariz de Hisoka e escorria lentamente pela boca. Ele levou a língua aos lábios, tentando sentir aquele gosto novamente.

— Você está me deixando excitado, Machi...

Ela sabia. Não apenas pela ereção evidente, mas por que compartilhava daquela sensação. Era a mesma que sentira antes, quando o fez promessas de morte, de dor, de destruição.

Maldito!

Maldito, por a fazer se sentir assim. Por continuar sorrindo. Por a desejar. Por a fazer desejá-lo.

Pagaria por isso.

E com um último soco, o fez cair de costas. Mais sangue espirrou. Os braços em suas costas certamente estariam sendo um incômodo, mas isso não a importava. Não o deixaria levantar.

Deu alguns passos até se aproximar até ele, a respiração ofegante, ansiosa. Se agachou, deixando que ele sentisse sua aproximação.

— Vai continuar me deixando no escuro?

— Cale a boca — ela ordenou — antes que eu mude de ideia.

Machi se acomodou sobre seu peito, seu rosto voltado para as pernas musculosas do mágico. Se debruçou. Empurrou o quadril para trás, deixando os joelhos escorregarem pelos ombros de Hisoka e aproximando a cintura de seu rosto. Jogou o tronco para frente. Lembrou que ainda estava suja com os fluídos dele, mas novamente, não se importou. E duvidou que ele se importasse também.

A certeza veio quando o sentiu na parte interna da coxa. Uma mordida, que a fez fechar os olhos e arfar exasperada enquanto o calor a consumia de novo. Subia pelas pernas, cintura, seios. Se traduziam em gemidos, em suspiros que não cabiam mais dentro de si e que precisavam ser liberados. Precisavam ser ouvidos.

Uma nova mordida, e Machi cravou suas unhas nas coxas que tinha a sua frente, reflexo primal do desejo que a possuía. Arrastou as unhas com força pelos músculos rígidos de suas pernas, criando linhas avermelhadas e ouvindo que ele também ofegava, que ele também esperava por aquele prazer que inundava aos dois.

A língua de Hisoka a invadiu. Fundo, como só ele conseguia. Instintivamente, Machi empurrou ainda mais o quadril para a direção dele, uma ordem velada para que dessa vez não ousasse interromper. Não enquanto não estivesse plenamente satisfeita.

O membro de Hisoka pulsava em sua frente, convidativo e à sua disposição. Ela primeiro o envolveu com as mãos, percorrendo toda a extensão, sentindo com os dedos cada veia, cada detalhe desde a base até o topo. Começou com movimentos simples, sentindo como isso afetava Hisoka, como isso se refletia no prazer que ele também a proporcionava.

E então, o engoliu.

O levou ao fundo da garganta, reprimindo seus suspiros. Se permitiu inebriar com aquele volume que mal lhe cabia na boca, que a fazia transbordar de luxúria. Que a fazia desejá-lo tão fortemente que não podia se conter, não podia parar. O queria experimentar, como ele a experimentava.

Não era assim que Machi tinha planejado. Detestava deixar tão evidente suas emoções, tão transparente seus desejos. Mas de alguma maneira, era como se não conseguisse mais esconder. Era como se ele a tivesse virado do avesso, bagunçado sua cabeça, indo a fundo nas fantasias que Machi ocultava até de si mesma. Era quase como se fosse de propósito.

E então ela entendeu.

Era ele quem estava no comando, desde o começo. Mesmo com os braços atados. Mesmo vendado, mesmo imobilizado. Mesmo quando ela pressionara seu pescoço, o ameaçara, o agredira e quase o matara.

 _"Foi tudo um jogo, não foi?"_

 _"Deveria ter ido embora, Machi"_

Machi sentiu o ódio a consumindo de novo. Ódio por tê-lo esperado, por ter cedido ao seu orgulho, por ter liberado seus desejos — como _ele_ queria. Exatamente como ele queria.

Ódio por não conseguir mais parar.

E, de novo, não conseguiu se conter. A sensação era forte demais, como um choque de milhões de volts percorrendo seu corpo.

Machi queria gritar, mas não conseguia. Em parte, por que preferia manter a garganta ocupada com a felação, mas também porque os gritos já eclodiam dentro dela, estouravam na sua mente a deixando atordoada. Tão intensos que, mesmo inaudíveis, a ensurdeciam.

Sentiu de repente as unhas finas dele em sua carne. Ele estava solto. Machi não conseguia mais se concentrar o suficiente para manter o nen ativado com tanta força, mas isso não a aborreceu. O toque agressivo que sentia vindo dele compensava qualquer coisa.

Eram seus dedos agora que a invadiam. Primeiro um, mas logo eram dois, três. Uma fricção bruta, obscena, que quase a rasgava. Que a fazia arder ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia delirar.

E, pela segunda vez, deixou o orgasmo preencher seu corpo.

Reagiu o agarrando ainda mais. Mãos, lábios e língua atuando juntos, o pressionando, exigindo que, assim como ela, ele também se liberasse em sua boca.

E ele veio. Machi sentiu o jato acertando a garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que Hisoka finalmente interrompia seus movimentos para dar vazão a um urro, alto e estrondoso, cujo eco do túnel amplificou ainda mais, dando a dimensão daquele momento.

O formigamento em suas partes íntimas, o gosto de Hisoka, seu grito; tudo contribuía para o prazer de Machi. Era um prazer visceral, grotesco, ela sabia. Mas ainda assim, o melhor que havia sentido.

E como o odiava por isso!

Terminou ofegante, estatelada no chão. Levantar-se seria como abandonar aqueles últimos resquícios do deleite que ainda sentia e ela optou por esperar.

— Você foi uma oponente e tanto, Machi. E tem um gosto delicioso... — Ela ouviu ele dizer antes de fechar os olhos, exausta.

Acordou sozinha momentos depois, com as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas ao seu lado. Em cima das peças, uma única carta de baralho.

Um coringa, sorridente. Manchado de sangue.

(...)

Machi nunca mais falaria sobre aquele dia. Nem mesmo para si própria. Nem mesmo quando as cenas insistiam em revisitar seus pensamentos e a faziam quase entrar em combustão, tamanho o desejo que invadia o seu corpo.

Ela as ignorava, naturalmente.

Os machucados que ainda guardava daquele dia pareciam querer se inflamar quando as lembranças chegavam, suplicantes por sentir novamente o contato grosseiro das mãos de Hisoka. Mas ela relutava. Poderia até mesmo tentar sutilmente simular aquelas carícias selvagens com o toque dos próprios dedos, mas Machi não cederia. Não daria vazão àquele desejo incontrolável, como fizera com ele.

O que deveria ter feito era tê-lo matado quando teve a chance.

 _"Você não consegue"_

A voz de Hisoka soava em seu ouvido todas as vezes que pensava na ideia e a enchia de raiva. O que ele sabia sobre ela? Pois Machi o mataria com prazer. O sufocaria com facilidade. O enforcaria, arrancaria sua cabeça fora e deixaria seu sangue manchar suas mãos. O faria sofrer, o faria gritar.

Machi estremeceu. Quem estava tentando enganar?

Quantas horas tinham passado juntos naquele túnel? Machi não sabia. Sabia apenas que tinham sido muitas — mais do que o necessário, e, ao mesmo tempo, nem o suficiente. Se suficiente fossem, seu corpo não mais ansiaria por repeti-las, e ela não precisaria continuar reprimindo aquela volúpia que a acometia de tempos em tempos.

O desejo a invadiu de novo. As memórias inundavam seus pensamentos, e pareciam mais fortes a cada vez, inevitáveis quase. Pareciam querer a afogar, a deixar completamente sem ar.

Ela ainda tentou resistir. Tentou varrer aquelas lembranças da cabeça e se focar em qualquer outra coisa menos odiosa.

 _"Amor, ódio... não é tudo a mesma coisa?"_ , a voz dele falou novamente em seu interior.

Machi bufou. Detestava lhe dar razão.

E como ele tinha razão! Como parecia saber exatamente o que a estimulava! O local certo, a intensidade certa. Preciso demais, quase como se pudesse enxergá-la por dentro.

Maldito seja!

Suspirou, começando a se cansar daquela luta inútil com os próprios sentimentos. E os dedos, sempre tão firmes, estavam trêmulos ao se esgueirarem finalmente por debaixo do short.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir o próprio toque.

Se deixaria consumir mais essa vez.


End file.
